Funds are requested for travel and registration fees for 45 participants in a Gordon Research Conference on "Immunological and Molecular Aspects of Parasitism" to be held in Plymouth, New Hampshire on August 8-12, 1983. This is the second Gordon Conference on this subject. The first held in 1981 was deemed extremely successful by all of the participants and by the Gordon Conference Committee. The aim of the current conference is to provide an exchange of information on important topics in the fields of immunological and molecular parasitology and to bring together investigators from both disciplines. A further goal of the conference will be to give younger scientists (graduate students and postdoctoral fellows) the opportunity to interact with established researchers in the context of a major international meeting. The need for the meeting stems from the tremendous expansion of research and knowledge in parasitology which has occurred during the past decade and the suitability of the Gordon Research Conference as an informal, yet intensive format for information exchange.